User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Vấn đề riêng tư, đang nghiêng cứu về sig sử dụng ảnh, 1 lần xài 3 ảnh ấy mà.... Thôi khỏi nữa, bác nghiêng cứu xong rùi :]]] Nghe bài này chưa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpE6l6CgadU&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=20 Agree, Season 5 got boring since Episode 11 >.. Sorry about that. I deleted it. Anyways, who is your fav fairy (I'm sure it isn't Bloom)? 04:16, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Gia nhập đội Avengers bàn phím :]]] Nghe bài kia chưa? Oh... Btw, how did you know it was a robotic Winx in S6? 04:28, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Wut about DIS Nghe bốc lửa lun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHF4P6Uz7OE&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=26 Nghe xong cho bik cảm nhận :V Nghe bốc lửa chứ bộ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY7vIrpf7aE&list=PLuP2Yf6xi5sxjrv4zWI8CNtgJiV2O5hb9&index=40 Bài cuối cùng tui mún đưa bà Congratulations Rose :D! Sounds awesome! Btw, how was your day :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:18, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D! I just came back from an art test myself - two drawing activies, one clay and one writing activy made me extremely tired >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? Could you please unlock Fire Wall? Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:20, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Could you also please unlock Ice Flame :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:48, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I've finished editing :) How is your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that Rose >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:56, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol :D "Club Owners & Quinceaneras" is the name of the episode. Poor Austin brakes his ankle @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:02, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep, he and Ally were practicing dancing and they knocked over some music equipment hurting Austin's ankle. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure, I think they may have some, but I'm not sure about the quality. Btw, I'm on an edit spree! Btw, Disney Princess chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I just love the templates of this wiki! --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 06:43, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose, and I found this magazine depicting, the winx in their sirenix forms, and wha their special sirenix powers are it was in Italian but I translated it to English, and edited the special spells page, so please look a it so I know I have your approval (Bnickg (talk) 19:55, April 27, 2013 (UTC)) Can you unlock Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure? --Diamond - Fairy of fire! 06:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose :D How are you? I found a new song :D!: R5 - Here Comes Forever Anyway, Disney Princess chat ^^? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) That's good :D. I found 2 new R5 songs today <3 I love them both :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:16, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I spent all day yesterday trying to find out about the new season as well, and I was going over old seasons of winx club. I found out one of my favorite shows W.I.T.C.H may have a new comic series coming out so they may make a new season. Perhaps ^^, I just love my new signature don't you? It's so pretty. I wonder what Rainbow is really planning, I wonder if Krystal is going to be in the next season...I wish they had kept that drama going a little longer. I watched the ballet scene, wouldn't it be cool if Flora became a Prima Ballerina or atleast a dancer? Thank you ^^. Flora and Helia look cute together, I don't think they will break them up. I don't think Daphne will become a winx, she is the next in line to the throne now. I don't think Nabu is coming back, it makes me very sad. If they do lose a lot of ratings it is no ones fault but theirs, I am becoming less interested in the show as well. I like shows more like W.I.T.CH. where it focuses on all of the heroines rather than just the leader of the group, the show would do so much better if it focused on more of the characters. Okay, see you Rose have a good sleep Thank you Rose http://cs405719.userapi.com/v405719681/6345/DS9nbyEovoo.jpg this is the link I got the magazine spread from and can you talk to Flora for me I think I mightve annoyed her, can you let her know I'm sorry (Bnickg (talk) 16:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Btw the magazine spread is in a Italian so I translated it: Aisha: I can check the underwater currents, and create and to raise the tides Tecna: I can imitate some capacity of animals: for example give a shock like an eel Musa: I can partare with sea creatures, ask for help due to sound waves Stella: I can illuminate the depths of the sea and use the light against the enemies Bloom: I can create the underwater geysers and bring out the flamma Dragon Flora: I can communicate with el marine plants, algae and gather coralll (Bnickg (talk) 16:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Rose :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:12, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Btw, the Austin & Ally episode Girl Friends and Girlfriends is about to air on Disney Channel :D! I can finally watch it in a good quality :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I have no school until next Tuesday :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I've been waiting for this episode of Austin & Ally for ages since I kept missing it :P! Oh, I'm sorry about that Rose :(! The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex will be airing this Friday. I can't wait! I can help :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:30, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is. It will be the second Wizards of Waverly Place movie :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree. I think it means that after they take her powers she has none left, maybe meaning that she just disappears as she is completely drained? I'm not sure. The sixth season is sounding really confusing @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^, I'm not sure why exactly he is apologizing and I don't know him enough for him to possibly owe me an apology... Me too. Btw, I just realized the Winx Club page is a total mess! Everything says "will air" when it already has aired. I think I will work really hard on that page @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:01, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I sent him a message, it annoys me that scoutpower1 never answers messages...I wonder if they know how. Cool Rose :)! Wow, those are hard for colors, but I think Karla should have light blue and white, the colors of the sky. Kris, possibly red? Sandy, possibly, greens, brown and blue. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:20, April 29, 2013 (UTC) That's sad and frustrating...it could get them banned if they decide not to follow rules and refuse to message others or look at messages. You're welcome. I don't think they are. Guess what, on the Season 5 page, one of the episode linked to this random website @@! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah....I guess we will have to deal with it. I wonder what is going on with the admin elections. IDK, I was just looking at the episodes and I saw episode 26 went to an external link. I was like @@ and clicked it and it went to some random website that was totally irrevelant to Winx Club. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Rose ^^ you have all of the dedicated winx wiki users behind you! I guess the decision will be made when it is made...nothing more anyone but sorrel can do. I was talking about PrincessFairyFlora but me and her are ok now, thank you Rose, I should probably tell you we have a new user called ScoutPower and I'm alittle worried, he did help me edit the fire of sirenix and force of sirenix, but has been making bad edits should I try to communicate with him? (Bnickg (talk) 01:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) @@ I originally thought his edits were constructive... and he changed the episode's title. >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 01:56, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'll see if he replies, and Ill get back to you, but If you're thinking about blocking him can you wait, he might be a newcomer, and probably doesn't know how it works (Bnickg (talk) 01:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) @@ Yep! Nick has really confused us all... especially with what happened to Nabu. I think that's a good idea Rose. Otherwise, I think it will be vandalized. 02:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC)--✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ Yeah Brittney (BelievixStella) told me (Bnickg (talk) 02:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) I think it's a good idea, except most of the episodes are incomprehensible and are unavailable to watch online so hardly any of the episodes are filled in. ^^! Anyway, I have to go now, talk to you later Rose :D! Sorry, I forgot my signature. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 02:16, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose I was wondering what do you think of Sirenix? Forgot to put my signature sorry (Bnickg (talk) 02:23, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) Maybe one last warning for him/her? You're welcome for the words Rose ^^. Well I feel as though the fact that the sirenix outfits and wings being similar, has something to do with it being an ancient power, and I do love that harmonix looks more elegant and oceanic, but I also feel that sirenix has more mobility, and that the haircolor is almost like a gimmick, but I love the special powers it provides and the 3d animation. (Bnickg (talk) 02:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC)) Ừ thì có chút nhờ vả, nhờ cái thằng úp vid đó, bận quá, sao làm hết đc, phần đầu do hơi dở chút, do file bị corrupt sau vụ hư máy tui nói bà đó nhớ ko Tui nói òi, giọng Gakupo ko lên đc mấy chỗ cao của thằng cuồng Kem Ít nhứt trong bài này cuối cùng Luka thắng :v Chỉ có Len mới cao ngang KAITO Bà nghe Luka hát đoạn nào mà nói tui thế Luka vào vai Miku :V Muốn làm cover nào nữa ko? Ừa thì khúc cuối Luka có đc Gakupo chứ có phải GUMI đâu, ko phải Cá Thu thắng hả?? Mún làm Cover của bài hát nào nữa ko ReACT đôi nào đây??? Keepvid là cái giề thế 0_0 Piko giọng nam nữ gì cũng hát đc :V Tui chưa có mua Voicebank của SF-A2 Miki http://www.clipconverter.cc/ Dùng cái này đi Tui có nhìu tools lắm, như IDM, Clipconverter, từa lưa hết á Cái đó có lợi, có nhìu lựa chọn Nghe PIKO hát cái bài Sakura gì gì đó riết ngán :v, bán rẻ lại cái Voicebank của ổng đc vài trăm, ít khi nào tui xài PIKO lém KAITO vs MEIKO có, có cả KAITO V3 lun Ờ, để rảnh làm :v Đang làm cover cho thằng bạn bài World is Mine Gakupo, sao dạo này tụi nó cứ kêu tui làm cover KAITO vs Gakupo nhể? Có đứa còn kêu tui làm Magnet KAITO Gakupo yaoi nữa! Bản đó là Girl Version, nó mún tui làm cái ver của thằng Chuối Có đêu, chỉ có bản của Miku, module Heart Hunter Thằng bạn tui nó kêu làm bản yaoi cho cứng :V Đều, khoái cây móng rồng à....mặc dù ít trồng cây (Vì đi riết, có ai ở nhà chăm sóc cây đâu) Cho coi thử coi, Luka làm giề có bài World is Mine trong Project DIVA 0_0??? Trời ơi, xương rồng mà đi ôm =]]] Fanmade, nó đổi module thôi, Edit PV ấy mà Toàn hưởng thức ko :V Mà nói thật là mấy cái này rắc rối nhức đầu lắm, Edit PV còn dễ, chứ VOCALOID khó ở chỗ Timing, canh đúng lúc cứ như bắn súng nhắm ấy @@ :(!! Btw, can I ask why did you block Stellamusa101 @@?? 08:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC) i have got my own wiki by the way can you tell me how to put talkpage instead of message wall?Bloom456 (talk) 15:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I think, Flora's Sirenix Defense spell isn't Goddess Defense but Gaia's Defense. Gaia is one of the goddesses of nature in the Greek mythology. You can watch the italian dub of episode 26 when She used her defense spell, She said Gaia. in the Italian dub of episode 26, Flora said : "difesa di Gaia" it means Gaia's Defense. :/ Super Six Friends (talk) 01:26, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Princessfairyflora?oldid=170472" Hi Rose. Please ban this user as they have an inappropriate username and they also vandalized the wiki. Please do the same for this Wikia Contributor as they created pages that have nothing to do with Winx Club - actually, they were trying to sell something @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, wrong link above. This user also has multiple accounts. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I reported them to the VSTF but none of them seem to be online. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:47, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know @@ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I read his message. I'm not sure what he was talking about... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I have to go now Rose. Talk to you later <3 --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, May 2, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HL88R-AqIg&fmt=18 Hello Rose ^^ how are you? Bác đi đánh thức tụi VSTF, từ từ.... Of course Rose, what do you want me to do first?